Toy Story
by Helen Crg
Summary: Edward meets his soulmate but he doesn't have the chance to ask for her name. Jasper's little sister is coming to town and she is not what his friends expected. AH OOC lemons;
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I will keep updating "Fresh Start" too.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

EPOV

It was a long, very long day. I couldn't wait to go home and sleep for hours. Thaνk God tommorow is Sunday. I really wanna sleep all day long.

I am about to sit on my comfy leather couch with a beer in hand when the doorbell rings. _Ugh, perfect._

Maybe if I don't answer, they will go away. No such luck. The doorbell rings again. And this time someone yelles from behind.

"Open the door Eddie Boy! We know you are home!" Yeah, they definately won't go away. My bear of a brother is way too stubborn to let me go. So, having no other option I open the door. That idiot I call brother and my best friend are standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey!" They say together.

"Hi" I say back lamely.

They come in and I close the door. I know what is coming and I really don't want to do this.

"So, we are going clubbing with the girls. Wanna come?" asks Emmett.

"Well, he doesn't really have a choice. He will come anyway!" Jasper tells him. So much for best friends. They don't even ask me!

"Do I even get to say yes or no?" I ask them. Of course I already knew the answer to my question.

"Com'on Edward! It's Saturday night. Go get dressed and let's go out!" Jasper was too excited today.

"Okayyyy... I'll go if you tell me why you look like a kid on Christmas day." I told him.

"Easy. My sister is coming tommorow morning from Geneva! I haven't seen her in ages and I've missed her so much." He stoppes to take a deep breath. He is all but bounching up and down on the couch.

Jasper has been my best friend since he started dating my baby sister Alice two years ago. I knew almost everything about his sister. Or at least her academic career. As did everyone else. He was really, really proud of his baby sister and talked about her all the time.

So, I knew Isabella Whitlock was 22 years old ,a year younger than me and a genious. She was supposed to have finished high school at the tender age of 15 and studied Science Applied Mathematics at the MIT. Then she went to various colleges both in the USA and Europe. Jasper has mentioned Harvard, Columbia and Oxford University among else. Truth to be told I can't remember all of them. The girl is some serious genious. According to Jazz she was now working in CERN. Like I said too smart for her own good.

Other people could be jealous of their simblings but not Jasper. He had a grin plastered on his face every time he talked about her and couldn't be more proud of her.

The suspicious thing is the none of us has seen a picture of her. He wouldn't even tell us what she looks like. I susspected that she was kind of ugly. I mean you can't have it all! When I told that to Jasper though he laughed his ass off. Oh well.

"Oh really? You didn't tell me. Is she coming for vacation?" His sister never visited him here in New York. I guess it's because she was moving from one place to another like crazy. One month she was in London for a research project and the next in Paris for a conference for all I knew. Jasper was the one who visited her wherever she was.

"No! She is actually moving here. _At last_! I don't know for how long but she said something about working at the NYU and that she needed to settle down for a while because she is working on something _huge_. Her words not mine, I suppose she will explain as soon as she gets here." he looked too excited. He loved his baby sister dearly.

"Whoah Jazz calm down and take a breath." said Emmett.

"God, I just miss her so much. I mean we are pretty close and that distance is getting on my nerves. I visit her almost every two months and it's not enough."

I knew the feeling. So did Emmett. Alice was for us what Bella was for had lost their father when they were little and Jasper was the man of the family. He felt like he should be the one to protect his mother and his sister. I would have done the same thing.

"Good, good. At last we get to see the mysterious Isabella Whitlock!" I teased.

"Mysterious indeed." said Emmett. "Why do you hide her Jasper?''

He groaned. "Here we go again. I don't hide her. She was not in the country. And she is not ugly." Jazz said looking at me. I snickered. I had given him a hard time, teasing him about his math geek of a sister.

"Anyway," he continued "I'll go get her tommorow morning from the airport. Alice will come too. She will be probably too tired, so I'll bring her at Becky's tommorow night and you guys can meet her. Is that ok?"

"Sure. We can meet there, grab some dinner and then go for a drink or something." said Emmett.

"Yeah, but will she be okay with that?" I asked. I didn't know her, but Jasper had described a very career focused math genious. I wasn't sure if she would like a late night out with too many drinks and loud music.

Jasper gave me a funny look and then smirked. "You will be surprised my friend. Surprised."

I took that as my cue to go get changed for my night out. Even though my day at the music store was pretty rough, I guess a couple of beers would be a nice way to end it. And if I was lucky maybe I would get laid. It's been a month since the last time I had sex. Pathetic much? Yeah.

Turned out my lucky night. Not only I relaxed with, well, more than a couple of beers, but I got my release too. I went home with a pretty redhead who pleased me in every way I wanted. _Every way._ Too bad I didn't remember her name when I woke up. And thank God I woke up alone. Well, it's not like I wanna see her again anyway. She was good for an one night stand but nothing more. I was not the dating type. I enjoy being single very much. Too much according to my sister and mother but hey! I'm still young. I graduated from Julliard last year and I have my own music store. The last song I wrote, both music and lyrics is now a hit. I am pleased with myself and with what I have achieved on my own.

When I woke up it was already noon. I realised that I had no coffee so I threw a pair of faded jeans,a T-Shirt, my green Chucks and Ray-Bans, and head to Starbucks to get my favourite coffee.

I was in a really good mood and smiled broadly to the girl behind the counter. She blushed and smiled shyly back.

I paid for my coffee and as I turned around someone bumbed into me and spilled my coffee all over my favourite T-Shirt. There goes my good day and all.

"Holy shit!" I screamed "Watch it lady!"

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. Fuck!" I heard the lady saying. She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and I turned to look at her.

She was absolutely gorgeous. The woman could easily be a freacking top model. She had the most beautiful heart shaped face with big brown doe eyes framed by long thick eyelashes. Her nose was cute, her cheeckbones hight but not too sharp and her lips pink, plump and pouty. Pure perfection.

Her face was framed by long shiny locks of dark brown hair with natural red highlights. She had average height and a killer body, with full curves in all the right palces. A bit too full on the top_. Oh God._

I couldn't help it. I just stared at her dazed. My mind couldn't grasp the beauty of the woman in front of me.

She didn't say anything either, she just stared at me. The Aphrodite in front of me looked deeply into my eyes, as if trying to read my soul. She finaly spoke again. "Again, I'm sorry for the mess." She said and flew out of the coffee shop as if the place was on fire.

This snapped me out of my reverie. Hell, I didn't say anything to her. I couldn't let her leave me. Not yet. I chased her out of the Starbucks but I couldn't see her anywhere.

_Great! Just great. Way to go Edward. You meet the girl of your dreems and you forget how to talk! Idiot. How will you find her now?_

As I walked home the couldn't shake off the image of my beautiful stranger. Thinking about her made my stomach clench. I've never felt this way before. I found my myself wondering how she would look like sleeping in my bed, kissing me in the park and the how she would look in a white wedding dress with my grantmother's ring on her finger ... Oh shit! What the hell? I don't even know her name! And marriage? I haven't had a relationship that lasted more than a month in my life_! You are such a woman Edward!_

I was loosing it. Yep, definately loosing it.

I went home and tried to concetrate on the song I was writing for that new band. Nothing. All I could think about was deep drown eyes and pink pouty lips.

After three hours of trying to work I gave up. My cell phone ringed. It was Alice.

"Hey Ali"

"Edward!" she squealed "Oh my gosh I love her! She is sooooo amazing! She is my new best friend. I love her already! You will love her too, I know, I just know it. She surpassed my greatest expectations...!"

She didn't even breath! How the hell could she do that? It was a true wonder.

"Alice you know it would help me understand what you are saying, if you told me who the hell you are talking about!" I told her. Ahh, most of our phone calls were similar to this one. Why on earth I was stuck with crazy siblings, I would never know. I wanted Jasper's sister. At least _she _must be the quiet and shy type.

"Duh! I'm talking about Bella silly! Jasper's sister. You didn't forget she was coming today, did you?"

"No, of course not Al." Shit! I had totally forgot about that.

"Uh huh. I'll pretend I believe it." she said.

"So how is she? As good as Jazz described her?"

"Hell even better! Trust me you will love her too!" she giggled. Ugh Ι hoped she didn't try to set us up. It would be too akward. Besides all I wanted was the brunette goddess who spilled the coffee on my T-Shirt!

"Yeah, sure Alice whatever." was my brilliant answer.

"What's up with you? You sound kind of weird. Are you okay?" I swear, sometimes I really think that my little sister is a physic.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that I have zero inspiration. And I really need to finish this new song I'm composing." It was true. Just not the whole truth. But I could't really tell my sister that I met my other half today and I just stared at her unable to think. The whole thing was so weird. I know I probably sound crazy but hell, I know this woman is my soulmate. I just know.

"Hmm okay then. Remember we are meeting at Becky's in a couple of hours. You really should meet Bella!"

"Alright, alright. I won't forget. I look forward to meet Jasper's sister."

It was the truth. I wanted to meet my best friend's sister. If anything, we could be good friends. I trusted Alice. She was a good judge of character.

I needed to get ready so I said goodbye to Alice and took a hot shower. Maybe it would help me calm my nerves. It didn't really help though. Images of my goddess came to my head non stop and in the end, what I really needed was a cold shower.

First Becky's and then for drinks was the plan for tonight. Becky's was a small cute diner with the most delicious food around. It was Sunday night and most of us should go to work tommorow so we wouldn't be too late.

I decided to wear a pair of faded jeans, a black tee, a green button up on top and my green Chucks. I didn't bother to comb my hair. It was a waiste if time. I grabed my cell, keys and wallet and I was ready to go.

I arrived at Becky's a ten minutes earlier than I was supposed to. No one was here yet, so I sat at a table for six and talked to the waiter while I waited. I knew Nick, he came to my music store often and we always chatted.

I didn't have to wait long. After a while Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie came in. Rose was a bombshell. Blond, blue eyes, tall and curvy. Gorgeous but not my type. But she was perfect for Em. She was fierce and a bitch sometimes but she loved Emmett and I was glad they were together. They were about to get married in a couple of months.

"Hello!" they said as they sat down.

"Hey." I said. "What's up guys?"

"Not much bro, not much. So are you excited to meet Bella Whitlock?" He asked me.

I laughed. "It's like I know her already. Jasper won't shut up about her. And Alice is thrilled about her new friend."

"Know her already? I wouldn't be so sure Edward." Rose smirked at me. Oh I knew that look. It was the_ I-know-someting-you-don't-know _look.

"What do you mean Rose?" I asked curiously.

"You will see, you will see. From what Alice told me, Jasper tends to describe just one part of her personality, being so proud of his genious sister and all."

Huh. Weird. Alice didn't tell me such a thing. Oh well. We will wait and see about Miss Bella Whitlock.

Jasper and the girls were a bit late. I discussed a bit more with Emmett and Rose while we were waiting for them. They opened a gym together about a year ago. Emmett was a personal trainer and Rose was in charge of the place. It was a big success and they planned to expand their bussiness.

A couple of minutes later Jasper and Alice came in and sat down at our table.

"Well?" I asked. "Where is the famous Bella Whitlock? Did you lost her on your way here?" I teased them.

Alice frowned at me. "No you idiot. Her mom called. She is outside talking to her. Bella will be here in a few minutes."

Just then the door opened and my Starbucks goddess entered.

Holy shit! She was even more beautiful than I remembered. She was wearing a pair of ripped denim shorts, a fitted white tee and a black leather jacket. And fuck! She had on a pair of knee high black boots that screamed fuck me! Could she woman be more sexy?

God loved me. Yeah he did. He gave me a second chance with my mystert girl! I would so go to talk to her later.

Then a miracle happened. The goddess came towards our table. Jasper looked at her and smiled. He stood up, took her hand and faced us.

Good Lord in heaven. It can't be!

"Guys this is my baby sister Bella. Bella these are my friends. That's Emmett Cullen, his girlfriend Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen."

I just stood speechless again. Bella smiled at Emmett and Rose and then she turned to look at me. The smile droped from her face.

"Shit" I heard her whisper. So she remembered me. It made me smile. I remembered that dirty mouth from our first encounter. Such a turn on.

Everybody looked between Bella and me.

"Uh guys what's going on?" asked Jasper.

I smirked and ignored him. I spoke to Bella. "So Miss Whitlock do you know you ruined my favourite T-Shirt today?" I asked her. Smooth Cullen.

Bella blushed. "Uh huh, Mr Cullen you could have told me earlier then. I would have taken care of it. Too bad you just stood there and stared at me." It was her turn to smirk and my turn to blush. But I answered her anyway.

"Well, it didn't help either that you run away like the building was on fire." She just lauhed at me.

"Maybe I would have stayed if you actually talked to me. You new Yorkers... Always so rude..." I would have been insulted if she it wasn't a joke. I was a proud New Yorker.

"Are you going to tell us wat's going on?" Rosalie asked obviously irritated by our chit-chat.

"I met Bella earlier today at Starbucks." I said.

"Well, met is not what actually happened there. In a moment of total clumsiness I spilled Edward's latte all over his T-Shirt. I'm such a klutz sometimes"

Oh. MY. GOD! I love the way she says my name. My mystery girl is actually Jasper's sister! Hell! Universe really gives what you want if you really, _really _want it!

Emmett and the others laughed loudly.

"Hey!" I said "she really did destroy my fave T-Shirt! You shouldn't laugh about that. I'm hurt now." I fake pouted.

Alice wrinkled her nose. "That Magic Mushroom one?" she asked.

"Yeah that one." I said.

She turned to Bella. "I love you sister! You can't imagine how much I hated that piece of shit!"

Bella laughed. Ahhh, such a beautiful laugh. It made me smile. Man you've got it bad this time.

"Well, Alice I wouldn't say the same about Edward. He seems to love it. But what can I say. He kind of deserved it for calling me geek and ugly." she turned to me. "Jazzo told me everything." she said and mock glared me.

Oh shit! I had forgot about that. I mean really. Could I have been more wrong? God, and Jasper had to tell her everything of course.

"Hey! I just teased, ya know? I didn't really mean that. Anyway, you don't really look like a geek. In fact I would have never guessed that you have a nerdy side." I said and saw her blushing slightly. Man this woman will be the death of me. I loved that blush. it made her look even more gorgeous. And that said a lot.

"Yeah, yeah, teased my ass. You hurt my feelings Cullen." she teased back. Hell she was funny too. How can a woman be this perfect? And that dirty mouth of hers. God. How the hell am I going to win a woman like her? That thought depressed me a bit but I didn't let that show.

"I'm so very sorry Miss Whitlock. I promise that from now on, I will be at my best behavior." I said and I gave a slight bow with my head.

"Well Mr Cullen I may have to inform you that I kinda like bad boys. Angels are no fun." she winked at me and of course I just stared. Did she just flirt with me? In front of everyone? And bad boys? Hell I'll will show you bad boy Bella. Bad Edward. You and me. One on one. On my bed, on my counter, on my sofa... Just set the time. I'll be there.

"Ahh dear miss Whitlock you don't know how glad I am to hear that." I gave her my best devilish crooked smile. She narrowed her eyes. "Good, good." she said.

"Ahem" Jasper cleared his throat. My not-so-subtle-flirting with Bella was just that. Not subtle. It was too obvious, if I dare say so.

"Man stop flirting with my sister." said Jazz.

"Ahh Jazzo you are no fun!" Bella told him messing with his hair.

"Stop that Bell."

"Stop what?" she asked him and pinched his cheek.

Jasper started tickling her then. "Oh Jazzo... pl.. please.. STOP!" she all but yelled. He released her and smirked down at her and of course Bella stuck her tongue at him.

"Awww you guys look so cute!" said Rose.

We all turned to look at her with wide eyes. Rose never made those kind of comments. She may be a bomdshell on the outside but she was a true tomboy on the inside.

"What? They do!" she defended herself.

"So Bella tell us how you decided to finally move here?" asked Alice.

"Well, I'm working on a project on my own and I wanted some time to finish it. I would have stayed in Geneva to do it, but NYU offered me a teaching position. While I'm not really into teaching I like trying new things and I could be close to Jazzo. So I accepted."

"Wow, so Jasper was right. You are a genious."

She just laughed. "I'm not that good."

"She is just modest." said Jazz. And i could see he was true. That girl in front of me had a spark in her eyes. She was not your normal, next door girl.

"Dio mio! Is that Bella Whitlock?" A guy I have never seen before was standing near our table and his eyes were on Bella. She turned to look at him.

"Giuseppe amore mio! What are you doing here?"

The Giuseppe guy came closer and kissed _my _Bella's cheeks. _Grrrr_.

"I am visiting an old friend of mine." he replied in heavy italian accent. "Actually you may know him. Aro Volturi."

Aro Volturi? Is he serious? Aro was the most famous and powerful business man in New York. He and his brothers were everywhere.

"Oh Aro? I haven't seen him since that summer in Sardinia. Good times."

Wow. She was on first name basis with Aro Volturi? It seemed like they were friends.

"Yeah, I remember. Well, we should really meet sometime. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. You have my number. Ciao Bella!"

"Ciao Giuseppe! I'll call you."

"God Bella, you know Aro Volturi?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah Bella you know Aro?" asked Jasper too. He seemed angry. Bella rolled her eyes at him and answered Emmett.

"Yeah, he is a friend of mine."

"Come on Bella! He wants to get in your pants." it seemed that Jazz knew his as well.

"Well maybe he does Jasper. I don't really care. Being in touch with him can be usefull. And he helped you when I asked him remember? Don't ne ungrateful." Jasper just huffed.

Wait what was that? It seemed that our little Isabella had some serious connections.

"Jasper what is that?" asked Alice.

"Well Bella knows a lot of people. And he asked him to help me expand my business about three years ago." Jasper owned the Breaking Dawn publishing house.

"Well, that's a good thing."

"Yeah it is. I just don't trust him with my sister."

Bella hugged him. "Thank you for watching my back big bro."

After that we finished our dinner and Bella said that she was too tired to go to a club so we canceled our plans. She invited us tommorow for dinner at their house, though and jazz said she was an excelent cook. It should be fun. Bella Whitlock was full of surprises and I couldn't wait to know more.

* * *

**So do you like it? Should I continue the story?**

**Reviews please!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

When I went home last night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Bella. She was different and that intrigued me. When I first met her this morning I knew she was going to change my life. Now, I'm not a naive schoolboy who believes in fairytales, karma or kismet whatever it's called. I can't explain why I felt this way for a total stranger, but I did and it scared me.

Later this evening when I found out she was Jasper's sister I couldn't believe my luck. I was the happiest man in the world. And I got a glimpse of her personality. Jasper had described a carrer focused genious with working expierience in the best research centers worldwide. Which was all true. But Bella was not just that. She was so much more. Someone would expect to see a mousy woman with limited people skills. Yeah, stereotypes but sometimes you can't help it.

Bella was quite the opposite. She was outgoing, laid back, fun and a big flirt. She was friendly with everyone and showed us how much she loved her brother. She listened to what we had to tell her and she never interrupted. When she was tellling a story about her travels all around the world, she would talk animatedly and her face lit up. She couldn't help it, she was a big tease too. She would tickle Jazz, slyly hide Alice's fork, made faces at Emmett, stuck her tongue at Rose and mimicked me. She fit in perfectly, like the missing part of a puzzle.

Another thing I noticed about Isabella Whitlock is that she was well aware of her appeal. She knew she was steaming hot but she didn't act like a bitch or a slut. She watched amused John as he took her order. He stuttered and flushed bright red. She put on a huge grin and tried not to make him uncomfortable.

That was not the case for me though. She clearly understood my interest and made no effort to hide it and I loved it. Through the dinner Bella caught me starring a lot of times. She starred back with a grin on her beautiful face. I had no interest in hiding it. I was after the woman's heart and I would make everything I could to make her mine. I was going to have a talk with Jasper today.

It was pretty clear that Bella knew a couple of things. The way she carried herself was almost hypnotizing. Her pose showed strenght and confidence. Everything about her screamed expierience, in every level. The woman knew what she wanted and how to get it.

To say I was smitten would be an understatement. I was mesmerised by that beautiful creature that came into my life and turned it upside down in one day. Making her mine wouldn't be easy, but I would try with all my might. After all I was pretty popular with the ladies. Women were throwing themselves at me since I was a said I had just-fucked-someone hair, panty dropping crooked smile and a voice that dripped sex. I had worked as radio producer and a host of a late night radio show while in college and listeners called just to tell me how sensual my voice is. Both male and female listeners.

I was going with full charm force in order to win the heart of my lady. She won't know what hit her.

Finally I was able to sleep for a while and get some rest.

_I was lying on my bed naked. The only light came frome the dozens of candles around the room. I was hard, thinking about my vixen, when she appeared next to me. Bella was a true goddess. She was wearing a dark blue lacey nightie that barely came to her hips. She was not wearing a bra and I could see her luscious bresats trying to escape the itchy fabric. Her nipples were prominent and hard for me. _

_"Edward..." she moaned touching herself._

_I smiled my crooked smile and took her in my arms. I placed her underneath me and my hands traveled up and down her gorgeous body. I kneaded her breast and pinched her nipples hard. She was panting and moaning my name. I wanted to make her feel good, I wanted to make her scream my name as she came. _

_Removing the offending frbric of her nightie from her body I sucked and nibbled her nipples. As I went lower her breathing fastened and her moans were louder._

_I was about to suck on her juices when..._

The alarm went of. _Uuugh!_

This was the most erotic dream I've ever had. My dick was throbbing. I couldn't put the image of Bella underneath me out of my head. And I became harder, if that was possible. It seems like I won't be able to avoid a cold shower this morning.

An hour later I was ready to go. I opened the music store and about five minutes later Angela walked in.

"Good Morning boss." she said smiling. "I brought you breakfast."

Ahh Angela. I really liked her. She knew that I had a habbit of not eating breakfast and she always brought me something in the morning.

"Ang you are too good for your own good. Ben would better be careful or I might have to beat the crap out of him." She laughed at me. Ben was her new boyfriend and he came by a couple of times. He seemed like a good guy. But you never know.

"Why are you happy? It's way too early for you to be happy Edward." And she knew me.

Angela was working with me since I opened the store. I knew he from high school and after she finishing her studies in economics she needed a job, so I hired her as an assistant manager. We also had a college boy for customer servise. We didn't need more staff than that.

"Well... it's really stupid..." I trailed off. And I'm sureIi had the silliest grin on my face.

" .GOD! Edward Cullen likes a girl! I mean really, _really _likes a girl! As in _in love with _a girl!"

I shook my head at her. "Why are you so surprised? You know I don't swing to the other side."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Tell me everything."

"Well there's not much to tell... _yet_. Her name is Bella and she is Jasper's sister. She just moved here from Geneva and she is great Ang."

"Ha, is she the genious girl you teased Jasper about? What was it..? Oh yes. You said she must be mousy and ugly and that's why he hid her."

"Aww com'on! I was kidding people! I was just teasing Jazz."

Angela laughed and shook her head. "I'm glad Edward. It was about time you meet someone and stay with her."

"Now you sound like my sister. _And _my mother. That can't be good"

"Hey, Alice and Esme know what they are talking about."

"Yeah yeah sure."

"So... have you asked her out? On a date?"

"No, not yet. I would like to speak with Jasper first. He is my best friend and even if I'm sure he has already figured it out, it seems that the best thing is to talk to him first."

It would be disrespectful towards him. I loved him like a brother and he treated my sister well. Most of the time I act like an ass, but I wanted this to work and I think it is time to man up and be responsible.

"Yes, I totally agree. When are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"I think I will stop by Breaking Dawn during lunch and talk to him."

"Good idea. You should bring him lunch too. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"So that's why you keep bringing me breakfast!" I grinned.

"Oops you got me! Well, I have another reason too. You are too grouchy in the morning and food always seems to lighten you up."

That girl knew how to handle me.

...

I bought chinese food from our favourite restaurant and went to Jasper's office. His secretery was a sweet old lady named Mrs Cope. She had a tiny crush on me and I gave her my best smile as I passed her desk.

"Hello Mrs Cope. Is Jasper here?" I asked.

"Ye..Yes he is in his office." she stuttered. I smiled again and left.

Without knocking I entered his office. He was working on some papers and runned his hand through his hair. I think he picked on that from me.

"Hello sunshine." I gave him my best smile and placed the bags with the food down on his desk while sitting down.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. Oooh Jazz knew why I was here. I had no doubt he would know either.

"Well hello lover boy." I dissmissed his -new- nickname.

"Look I brought you food! I know how tired you must be by now poor boy. How's work?"

"Quit with the bullshit Edward. I already know why you are here." he informed me while picking some food. He seemed completely calm while eating. I on the other hand was pretty much sweating.

"You know, don't you? I guess I was more that obvious last night. I couldn't help it. Jasper, I like her. I really do. I liked her before I knew she was your sister. When she spilled that coffee on me I knew she was the one." I said that and I believed it. She was the woman who would change my life and I couldn't be more happy about it.

I've never been the one for relationships. My motto was 'I don't do girlfriends.' But I realise now that no one intruiged me. I never felt the urge to chase and win a woman. Maybe it was because it was always so easy, I don't know.

"Wow Edward I never thought I would hear you saying that. You seem pretty sure."

_And I didn't think you would be so calm._ Jasper was always a calm and laid back guy but I thought he would be concerned at least. He loved his little sister more than anything. And he knew I didn't do girlfriends.

"Yeah, I am sure. But you seem so... _calm. _" He threw his head back and laughed at me.

"Ahh Eddie boy, I knew that you would like her before she came here. They all do. I just didn't realise that it would be love at first sight."

Love at first sight? No it couldn't be. This stuff was bullshit. Ugh who am I kidding? This _is _love at first sight. At least on my part. Isabella Whitlock would be the death of me.

"How did you know? You sound like Alice now. And what do you mean they all do?"

"I'm sure you noticed that Bella is a beautiful woman Edward. And she has more admires than I am comfortable with. "

Yeah, I'm not exactly comfortable with that either. She had the attention of a lot of males last night. Because she is not just beautiful. She is a _Goddess. _

"Look Edward. You are my best friend. I know that relationships is not something you would do willingly with just any woman. I was the same before I met your sister. I am dating Alice two years now and I feel like I'm whole. Before there was a part of me missing. I can see in your eyes last how much you adore Bella. You looked at her like she hung tthe moon."

I chuckled. "I was that obvious huh? I guess I couldn't help it."

"Yeah man. You looked like you were gonna wet your pants when I she came in. And anyway you are a good guy. You will be good for her. She dates all those assholes but it never lasts. She is pretty much like you. Dosen't do boyfriends."

"Oh man..." I whined "How am I supposed to win her?"

I was concerned about that. What if she didn't want me to be her boyfriend. Fuck I need to check if my dick was replaced with a vagina. Man up Cullen!

"She can be a bit of a handfull sometimes. It's her personality. Start smoothly, with a date and then you will see how it goes. I'm sure you will figure it out."

"What do you mean a bit of a handfull?" I was curious.

"Well as you may have noticed Bella is not your normal person. Not even close to that. She had to grow up early, she went to college when she was only 15 years old. I remeber how hard it was for her. She had always been different. She can sit in her computer room for days and work on whatever project she has to do. She forgets about things. Never tell her to check the chicken in the oven. And she is pretty spontaneous. One day she is here and the next day she is in Japan. She did that once and mom freaked out."

Wow it was a lot to take on. Jasper continued.

"With her, you will find yourself doing things you never thought you would. While in France about three years ago we went bungee jumbing. And you know I'm afraid of heights. I still don't know how I did it. Bella doesn't hold back her thoughts. If she wants to say something she will. And she always acts on her feelings so you don't have to worry. If she likes you she will show, or tell you. And I think she does."

I couldn't be more happy with that. Only the tought of Bella returning my feelings made me giddy. And I wanted to try.

"Yeah you are right she sounds like a pretty complicated woman, but hey! This should be fun."

Jasper lauged "Man you don't know the half of it. But she is not bad. All she has to do is smile and do those puppy dog eyes and you will forget everything."

"Are you trying to scare me Jazz?"

"No Eddie boy. I just know my little sis too well. But you will be good for her."

"I hope so. She is worth it."

"Just don't hurt her."

"No man. I will do anything. Even if she is a handful."

"I understand. I knew Alice was the one as soon as I saw her. And I was right."

"So did Bella start today at the NYU?"

"No she starts tommorow. Today she is visiting some old friends and setting up her 'workplace' as she calls it."

"What's that?"

"Oh she does it in every place she is staying. It's the room she works in obviously. She has some huge blackboards and her computers and some of her books."

"Computers? Why plural?"

"I have no idea. She says she needs them."

"Uh huh." It was kind of like my music room. I worked in there and all of my books, music sheets and instruments were there.

"I just hope she doesn't stay in there all day long. Some years ago when she was living with mom in Arizona for a while she closed herself in there for 2 weeks and didn't come out. Mom freacked out of course but she didn't interupt she just made sure that Bella ate lunch and dinner. It seems like it was worth it because Voltera Enterprises bought the software she developed. And we are talking about _a lot of _money. I think this is how she met Aro Volturi."

Wow. Could Bella be more interesting? Voltera Enterprises and Aro himself was pretty well known. I worked for his brother's firm.

"Man your sister is somethig else.

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, okay now I should eat before you finish off everything."

He laughed while I ate some of the lunch I had brought and after a while I went back to the store.

"Hey lover boy." Angela greeted me.

"Why everyone keeps calling me that?" I wondered.

"Dunno I felt like calling you that after our discussion in the morning."

I went home after a few hours to get ready for the dinner at Jasper's. _And Bella's._ I reminded myself quickly.

I remembered something Jazz told me earlier. Today she is here and the next day she is in Japan. I really hope she doesn't do that. At least not untill I can show her how I feel. Then she can decide what to do with the information.

I couldn't wait to know her better. She seemed so interesting and smart and funny. Well, of course she was smart, she was a freacking genious. And I was what? A mucisian? Fuck. Sure I went to Julliard on a full scholarship and I was pretty talented, and now I had a contract with one of the most powerful record labels, New Moon. But I couldn't compare to Bella. She was an accomplished, succesful and confident woman. Maybe I didn' deserve her. Hell nobody was good enough for her. But I had to try, I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't.

I showered and tried to decide what to wear. I wanted to look good for Bella, but not as if I tried too much. _Oh God I'm really turning into a woman._

I put on a pair of black jeans, my favourite black DocMartens, a tight grey tee and my black vest. The last minute I remembered my grey beanie. Alice would be proud for me. I just hoped that Bella likes it too.

I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys I was ready to go.

Jasper's house was not far from mine. All of us were living in the Upper East Side in Manhattan. My parents lived here too.

My father Carlisle Cullen was the chief of staff in the Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell and a professor at the Columbia University. Busy man, but he loved his family dearly. When we were young he always tried to find time for his kids and wife. My mother, Esme Cullen owns a decorating company and she is a busy woman too. But like my father she always had time for her children. She still has.

On my way I bought my favourite cheescake and a bottle of wine. I wanted to make a good impression. So let's see what happens next.

* * *

**So what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

People ask why I don't write more and the truth is that I don't really have time. I finished my exams yesterday and I think I did really good. Now I want to relax and have fun with my friends.

I'm back to my parent's house for the rest of the summer. I will be going on vacation soon but I'll let you know!;)

I really hope you like this chapter I had fun writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

I arrived at Jasper's twenty minutes after I left my house. He lived in a spacious loft with a great view of the Central Park.

The elevator took me directly to their apartment. The house was decorated with simple lies and warm colors. Jasper wanted peace and quiet when he returned home. But as soon as I entered I could see Bella's touch all over the place. It was not a bachelor's house anymore. There were flowers everywhere. Big vases full of white lilies and yellow roses, which complimented the warm colors of Jazz's house but made the place even more thing that made his place different than the other times I had been here was that Bella put pictures everywhere. Of her and Jasper, of her mother. She even had pictures of us. Now, above the fireplace was hanging a portrait of Jasper's family.

When I was done observing the place I shouted in the general direction of the kitchen "Jazz are you here?"

"Hmm Jasper is in his room right now... But I promise you will find my company much more entertaining than my boring brother's."

Bella was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a glass of wine and looking incredibly sexy. It would be really hard for me to keep my hands for myself tonight. She was wearing shorts again but today she had a plaid shirt on top and she wasn't wearing heels. Instead a pair of combat boots, which as pretty damn hot. I had the suspicion that she would look hot in any clothes... Or without them for that matter. She was looking at me with a sexy lazy smile. I swear the woman can't help it. And i was a mess of a horny bastard.

"I am sure it will Bella. And I am more than willing to find out." Two can play this game I thought as I smirked at her.

"Is that it Edward? I would be glad to... show you." At that point she licked her lips and I was very consious of my dick trying break through my zipper and claim his girl. Thank god the denim of my pants wasn't stretchy of I would be putting up a tent.

I made my way to the kitchen. As soon as I walked past her I turned and whispered in her ear "Be careful _baby girl_. I expect you to keep your promises."

She turned her head and looked at me intensely. She was feeling it too, I knew it. I could see desire in her deep brown fucking gorgeous eyes.

"I always keep my promises _amore mio_." Her hot wine scented breathe washed my face. I itched to feel her mouth on mine. I couldn't think of anything else, my mind was clouded with lust. I'm pretty sure she saw it in my eyes and her expression mirrored mine. Unfortunately though someone cleared their throat and burst out little bubble. We both turned our heads to see Alice, Rose and Emmett standing ten feet away with matching smirkes on their faces.

I smirked back and Bella just smiled sweetly.

"Hello guys!" She said cheerfully and went to hug her guests. I finaly entered the kitchen and put the cheescake in the freezer and the wine on the counter.

I replayed my previous encounter with Bella. God she could turn me on with just a few words. Scratch that. She could turn me on just with a smile. I was in some deep shit.

"Hello brother." Alice popped out of nowhere startling me and I jumbed out of my skin.

"Damn Alice you scared me." She laughed.

"Sorry, you had that dreamy look on your face... I wonder what were you thinking about?" Her tone told me that she knew exactly what I was thiking about.

"Just the cheescake I brought. But it would be rude to eat that by myself."

"Pfff sure, sure. You and Bella seemed pretty cozy earlier. In fact you looked like wanted to fuck each other there and then."

_No shit Sherlock._

My sister was always blunt and to the point like that. And usually she was true too.

"Gee Ali we were just talking." _Liar liar, pants on fire._

"Yeah, right." She had this evil glint in her eyes and I knew from previous expierience that it couldn't be good. My sister was up to something and it couldn't be good.

"Uh oh... Alice what are you up to? Please tell me this isn't anything embarassing, is it?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something? Please brother what kind of person you think I am?"

"A nosy one. "

She just smiled her evil smile at me. "Yeah, you are right." and with that she went to join the others. To say I was scared shitless would be an understatement.

Thank God she didn't do anything though.

Through the dinner I learned a bit more about Bella. How she handled skipping from country to country, how much she loved Paris and that she was going to publish a book. Of course her publisher was Jasper. he was glowing with pride.

"So Bella what project are you working on now?" I asked. I was really curious. This wonder of a woman was just too good to be true. Her cooking skills were almost as good as Esme's. And that said a lot.

"I'm developing a new software for Voltera Enterprises. They were really impressed with my previous job, apparently it was a hit, so Aro came again asking for a deal."

"Yeah, Aro is so good" Jasper said in his most sarcastic tone and it was clear that he was not really happy with the situation.

"It's not like that. Jasper please, you know that many people would like to get a piece of my job. He just made me an offer that I would be a fool not to take.''

"I know, I know I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jazzo ."she said patting his cheek and he smiled.

"Anyway," she turned to us "they offered the deal and I took it. I will be working on that when I have free time from the NYU. The deadline is flexible so there shouldn't be a problem." She was obviously excited about her new project. She liked working and she was succesful in what she was doing.

We told her a bit for ourselves and her eyes lit up when I told her about Julliard.

"God, Edward you are so lucky! It was like a dream of mine when I was younger. But in the end the world of science won me."

"Really?" I asked, excited with her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I loved, I still love music. When I was young the violin was like an extension of my hand!"

I was impressed, she must be really skilled. "Wow, I would love to hear you play sometime. Do you still play?"

She smiled the sweetest smile for my and I felt like a teen talking for the first time to his first crush.

"I do when I have free time. Music helps me relax. When I can't find the solution to my problem music calms me down. And then pop!" she made a cute poping sound with her mouth "The solution is in front of my eyes."

I could talk to her all night. I made her promise that I would hear her play someday and in exchange I offered to let her see my latest piece of music that I hadn't sent to New Moon yet.

It was going pretty well. We talked and laughed and had a pretty good time. Bella had a wicked sence of humor and I appreciated that.

After dinner, while we were clearing the table I heard Alice scream. "I just had the best idea!" I rolled my eyes because I knew her too well. She didn't just have the idea, she was thinking about it for quite a while throught the dinner and although I didn't know what she was planning I knew i was true.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Oh God. OH GOD. Why? I already knew that this was going to be a disaster. She would surely make me do something overly stupid. Or even worse she would embarass Bella too.

The others agreed and Bella seemed excited about it. I cornered Alice.

"Tell me you are not going to do anything stupid. I don't want you to embarass Bella."

Alice surprised me giving me a hug. "Don't worry brother. I kow how much you care I won't make you or her feel stupid. Japser was worried that she was going to leave againg, soon. I think she goes from place to place because she tries to find something permanent, something she is comfortable with. And she fits great with us and hopefully with you in the future." she sighed.

"I just want her to have a good time. _I want us to show her a good time_. And we always have a good time playin this game. We should welcome her to the gang don't you think big bro?"

I was impressed with Ali. She was just taking care of Bella and she wanted to make sure she felt welcomed and cared for. I hugged her tightely and we went to find the others in the living room.

"Okay people you know how it's done! Let the games begin!"

And she started the game.

"Emmett," she said with a glint in her eye. Poor Emmett. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare of-fucking-course!" Emmett said excitedly. He was such a baby and always picked dare. It was more fun that way.

"Okayyyyy... I dare you to put your middle finger in penaut butter and have Edward lick it off."

Ewwww. EWWW that's just disgusting. I started to tell Alice so but she interupted me.

"It's just the game Edward."

I huffed and Emmett wigled his eyebrows at me. Oh gross. Jasper the damn traitor was already back from the kitchen with the penaut butter. Best friend my ass.

Emmett dipped his finger and I licked the butter of as fast as possible. Thank God I had an experienced tongue if you know what I mean.

The others were holding their bellies laughing. Probaly due to the look on my face. Bella had tears in her eyes so if it amused her, I could live with it.

"Ugh" said Emmett "This is so not happening again. It's just wrong in so many levels."

"Tell me about it!" I answered and the group laughed again.

"Now, now... Jasper! Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Umm... truth." Yeah, he had to be lame like that sometimes. I think he was afraid that Emmett would make him lick my finger this time. I shuddered.

"What did you think the last time you jerked off." Ha, take that Jazz! Of course for a moment I forgot he was my sister's boyfriend. So did Emmett apparently.

"Your sister." He answered Emmett and the whould group made gagging noises except for Alice who crawled in Japser's lap and kissed him hungrily.

"Okay," I said "I so don't wanna see that. Stop." She continued kissing him and I threw a pillow at them. They broke their kiss and glared at me. I just smirked.

It was Jasper's turn and I really shouldn't have pissed him of for breaking his kiss with Alice.

"Edward, truth or dare?" I knew I was in some deep shit but I said dare anyway.

"Okay... Call the last person you sent a text message to and ask if they believe in aliens. Just that. When they answer the question you end the call."

The damn bastard was good.

I grabbed my iPhone from the coffee table and saw that the last person I had sent a text message to was my dad. I rolled my eyes and thank God silently. My dad knew already that I was lunatic, there shouldn't be a problem, so I called him.

The others looked at me expectatly and I rolled my eyes again. I eyed Bella and I saw she was sporting a huge smile. I was glad that we made her happy. After three rings Dad answers his phone. He must be worried I called after 9 p.m.

"Hello son, is everything al right?" Hs asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah dad everyting is fine. I just wanted to ask you... Do you believe in aliens?" I asked and the others giggled, and I had hard time not to laugh too.

"Umm... son what have you been drinking? You sound sober enough but..."

"Dad I'm not drunk. Just answer the question pleaseeeeeee" I begged and Bella threw a fit of hysterics and I was more than glad to see her like that. Jaser had said something about losing her teenage years to go to college so I guess we were filling in. We were worse than tennagers sometimes.

"No Edward i don't believe in aliens." I heard my mother in the background asking what the hell he was talking about and dad answering that their youngest son might be losing it. I couldn't hold it any longe and I burst out laughing.

"Thanks dad! Talk to you later. Give mom a kiss." I said and ended the call before he could answer.

Bella clapped her hands and sqealed. "That was so awesome! Better that the penaut butter." She fell on the floor laughing.

"Okay miss I pick you. You seem to enjoy this too much for my liking." I told her in the most cruel voice I could manage and she giggled while raising her eyebrow at me.

"So what is it baby girl? Truth or dare?" I had no doubt what she was picking.

"Well dare of course!" Bingo.

"Go to the first floor of the building and knock on Mrs Smith's door. When she opens scream 'I'm a woman! Hear me ROAR.' and roar. Then kiss her goodbye and go."

Everybody laughed and Bella had a playful smile on her face so I guess we were good.

Shit, I'm fucking brilliant. Mrs smith was an old cat lady that lived on the first floor and always came to Jasper's loft to ask for sugar. I mean come on! Go ask the person across the hall, why do you have to come to the loft. I suspected she was in love with Jazz. Plus she tried to molest me more than once.

'You are good, Cullen. Good." she said and went to find mrs Smith. We followed her and hid behind the stairs. We had a perfect view.

Mrs Smith opened the door. She was wearing a too short pink frilly nightie that I really didn't want to see and she had rollers in her hair. To complete the look she was craddling Snowflake her fluffy white cat.

Bella didn't waste time and screamed "I'm a woman! Hear me roar!" and she roared loudly. She even made her fingers look like claws. Mrs Smith's face was priceless. She looked stunned while Bella kissed her and said goodbye. I don't think I've ever laughed this hard. And i'm sure it's the first time I've seen Mrs Smith to lose her words. It was hilarious.

I don't kow what came to me but I was feeling strangely happy as I made my way back to Jasper's loft.

I found myself singing

_"A little bit of Monica in my life_

_A little bit of Erica by my side_

_A little bit of Rita is all I need"_

I did a little dancing too. I don't remember the last time I was so damn happy over a stupid dare.

I was in Jasper's living room when Bella caught up and started singing with me

_"A little bit of Tina is what I see_

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun_

_A little bit of Mary all night long_

_A little bit of Jessica here I am _

A little bit of you makes me your man" I said the last part winking.

We were dancing oround the furnitures and I was glad I knew some basic Mambo steps.

She had the most stunning smile upon her face. God this woman was something else. And they wayshe smiled all the time.I couldn't help but return the smile. We turned to the others and we burst out laughing. Their expressions matched, they were all clearly amused. We bowed and they clapped their hands.

"God, I love this song!" said Bella. "It makes me want to dance."

We all laughed and Rose said "Yeah Bella, we kind of figured that."

"Yeah yeah Bella's funny!" she said. "But now it's my turn now! So..." she trailed as she looked around with a mischievious smile on her face.

"Emmett!" She shouted suddenly. I didn't miss the spark in her eyes. Emmett looked kind of scared too.

"Yes Bella?" he gulped.

"Truth or dare?"

"Well, dare of course!"

"Well, well... From what I gathered the dares can be performed out of the house too, right?" she asked me.

"Yes..." I answered and I really wanted to see what Bella had in mind.

"Then Emmett, I dare you to walk down the street only in your boxers singing 'I'm sexy and I know it' . Oh, and I almost forgot. You will be wearing this too."

Bella run to her room and came back with hot pink feather boa. Yeah, yeah I know what it's called. I ived with Alice for seventeen years. I wondered though why Bella has this thing in her possesion. I could imagine her, wearing only what... _No Cullen, bad Cullen!_

Watcing Emmett strip to his boxers and hung the damn thing to his neck was hilarious. We followed closely as he made his way down and he frowned. To say he was unhappy would be an understatement. But he did congratulate Bella on the dare. And he would never put his tail between his legs and hide. He sucked it up and actually seemed to enjoy this.

Let me tell you watching Emmett walking down the street naked with a damn hot pink feather thing was the most fucking hilarious thing ever. And when he started singing

_"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me, _

_I got passion in my pants, _

_And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_

_I'm sexy and I know it"_

He swayed his hips like a pro and people did stop and stared at him with their eyes popping out of their sockets.

A man came a bit too close without looking and Emmett being Emmett yelled

"_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! " _

The poor man screamed bloody murder and run away looking back to see if Emmett was chasing after him. I guess it was quite a shock to see a bear of a man in this state of undress to sway his hips back and forth screaming _wiggle yeah_!

I thought I was going to die from laughter. I couldn't take it anymore. I heard Rose telling Bella that this was the most fucking hilarious dare ever. That it was.

After that we decided to go home. Emmett hugged Bella and he called her little sister. He was weird like that.

I was the last to leave and asked Bella if I could talk to her in private.

"Ummm... I was.. you know wondering... if.. if you would like to go for coffee sometime..." I was a stuttering idiot. _Man up Ed!_

"Yes Edward I would love to go for a coffee sometime... When do you have free time?" She smiled and I could see that she was eager too.

"Tommorow?" I asked. I didn't want to wait, it was ridiculous.

"Tommorow then."

* * *

Please forgive me for any mistakes. English is not my native language and I'm doing my best!

I hope to see your reviews. Let me know if you liked it:)

Have fun!

Helen


End file.
